


Twilight: From the Shadows

by TheDestroyerOfWorlds



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angels of Death, Angst, Ass Play, Babies, Beer, Blood, Corpses, Curse Breaking, Dark, Death, Decapitation, Disembowelment, Distopian, Eggs, End of the World, Eugenics, Explosions, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Fetus, Fire, Gen, Genocide, Hungry, Hurt and comfort, I have reservations, Idiots in Love, Kink, Man handling, Mocking, Multiple Penetration, Night, Nuts, Other, Peaceful, Poor Jacob, Racist Vampires, Reboot, Sadism, Seaside, Sexual Content, Sticky, Talking Animals, Team Edward, Vampires, Wolves, Yacht, beginning, curse, hemotisis, hysterical, knife, mother daughter, mummy - Freeform, needs a hug, scrotum, smoke, some violence, uteris, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestroyerOfWorlds/pseuds/TheDestroyerOfWorlds
Summary: Bella and Edward Cullen return from a five year journey to Forks on a new mission to protect their family.





	Twilight: From the Shadows

CHAPTER 1

The waves crashed loudly on the shores surrounding the Quileute Reservation in Washington.  A pack of large wolves laid on the beach watching intently as the water rushed up and fell back. The black dog at the front took a deep breath, sighed and put its head down.

“I cannot believe that I’ve agreed to meet the bloodsucker here…” an internal voice echoed between the wolves. 

“Chill out Jacob, he only wants our help with a party for Renesmee,” came Seth’s voice among the small pack of four wolves. 

“I know…” Jacob’s voice trails off.  “…I just haven’t seen Bella in five years and I’m not sure what to expect.”

The wolves fall silent and continue to watch the waves. Before long, Renesmee walks up from behind them and squats down next to Jacob, stroking his long fur.  Jacob sighs again and laid his large head in the sand next to Renesme’s side.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, a large yacht appeared on the horizon.  The wolves stood and lifted their snouts in the air.

“They’re here,” Leah’s voice sounded. The wolves stood at attention with Renesmee at their side. They waited patiently as the yacht approached slowly.  Jacob took a deep breath, bowed his head and phased back to his human form.  Massive scars covering his toned torso, Jacob continued to breathe deeply and stare toward the yacht. Renesmee pulled a pair of pants out of a bag and passed them to Jacob. The other wolves followed by phasing back and retrieving their clothing from Renesmee. 

The yacht sailed close to shore, where a slender figure wandered across the deck and dropped anchor behind the vessel.  A second figure appeared and dropped the smaller row boat off the side of the massive yacht.  The two descended to the boat and Edward began to row to shore. 

As Jacob and his pack stood silently waiting, Edward and Jasper exited the boat and walked up the beach towards the wolves.  The vampires came to a stop a few paces from the wolves and looked with friendly smiles at the stoic pack.

“Jacob, it is good to see you,” Edward greeted the leader. “It looks as though you’ve been quite busy.”

Jacob looked down at his own torso, then back up to Edward.

“Yeah, our adventures with the Volturi really opened up our pack to some unwanted hassles.”  Jacob turned to his pack with a look of pride.  “We’ve been busy, but we’re handling it. Renesmee has become quite strong and she has taken out her fair share too.”

Edward’s face dropped. His frown turns to Renesmee, who smiles with pride.  Edward gazed at his daughter for a moment, he hadn’t seen her in five years.  In such a short time, she’d become a fully grown adult and stood tall and proud next to Jacob, who had imprinted with her just after her birth.  While he was proud as a father, he was concerned about her safety with the reckless wolves.

“Hello Renesmee, you look wonderful,” Edward smiled at his daughter. “And it appears that you’re more skilled than the wolves judging by your lack of scars. I am proud of you and only hope that you continue to do so well.”

Renesmee grinned and walked toward her father and embraced him in a loving hug. 

“I’ve missed you father,” she closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder.  “Where is mother, I was hoping to see her.” 

“She is on the S.S. Carlyle. We figured that you and Jacob might like to go for a quick sail this evening.”

“I love to,” Renesmee grinned widely.  She looked at Jacob who through a frown, groaned and nodded in agreement.

“Great, it’s settled then.  Jasper would like to accompany your pack back to your father, we have a gift for him. Would that be acceptable?”

Jacob looked back to his pack, who looked steadfast. “Yes, that would be fine.  Seth, you take the lead, Leah, Quinn, you flank.”  The three wolves began trotting off towards the reservation and Jasper ran off after them.

“Excellent, thank you,” Edward smiled. “Let’s head back to the boat then.  Bella has been working hard to get everything ready.”

Renesmee and Jacob followed Edward back to the row boat, they climbed in and Edward pushed the boat into the water before jumping in and sitting at the oars.  Edward rowed the two back out to the yacht and they all climbed aboard.

 

In the forest, Jasper brought up the rear behind Seth, Leah and Quinn.  He stayed silent as he gazed with intent ahead of them toward the reservation.  He carried a large satchel that looked to be weighted down with a heavy object. 

With a steady gaze, Jasper nodded to himself.  “It must be done, here,” his thoughts raced.

In one fell swoop, Jasper pulled a large blade knife from the bag and launched at the three ahead of him.  The blade first sliced through both femurs of Quinn, who immediately fell to the ground bleeding.  Before Seth could turn a realize what had happened, Leah was on the ground with both legs severed from her body.  As Seth looked around for Jasper, he sprang up behind him and brought the blade straight across his shoulders completely decapitating him. 

As Seth’s lifeless body fell to the floor, Jasper walked over to Quinn’s growling body.  He couldn’t phase with the significant blood loss.  Jasper hooked two fingers in Quinn’s nostrils and then used the knife to cut a long incision from his chin, down his belly and to his groin, where he cut Quinn’s genitals off.  He held up the penis and scrotum in his hand, pulled one testicle out of the bag and popped it in his mouth, chewing on it like a piece of candy.  He stuffed the rest into his satchel before reaching into Quinn’s chest and pulling out his intestines, stomach, lungs and heart, discarding each on the forest floor. 

Jasper then walked over to Leah, who was trying to phase and pulling herself toward a tree.  She screamed in agony as Jasper squatted down beside her, he put his hand on her back holding her to the ground.

“Don’t worry, this will be over soon.” Jasper smiled before inserting one finger into Leah’s anus.  She whimpered in terror.  Jasper pushed harder on her back, breaking it and paralyzing the terrified shapeshifter. Jasper inserted his other index finger into her anus and ripped her completely open.  Leah’s body was split down the middle, her head and neck were the only thing keeping her two halves connected.  Jasper felt around in her remains until he located her tiny uterus and ovaries.  He pulled them out and sucked them into his mouth, swallowing them whole.  As he chewed, Jasper turned and continued to head in the direction of the reservation.

 

Edward opened the door leading into that living quarters of the yacht.  Jacob and Renesmee walked down the steps to a lavishly appointed living room and looked around.

“MOTHER!” Renesmee shouted as she saw Bella lounging on a sofa reading a book.  “Renesmee,” Bella smiled and stood to greet her daughter.  The two rushed to embrace while Jacob and Edward stood by the door watching them.

“It is so good to see you, we’ve missed you so much, how are you, are you safe, are you well?” Bella spouted out questions as Renesmee stared at her smiling.

“Yes, I’m well and I have missed you too! We have been quite busy these last few years.”  Renesmee looked back a Jacob and again at her mother.

“Are you eating… enough… um…” Bella stuttered on the question. 

“Yes, it bothers Jacob, but I’ve been maintaining the Cullen vegetarian diet, it keeps me strong enough to fight the other bloodsu…uh… vampires that have been harassing our pack.” 

“You have grown so much, into a strong… and apparently skilled… woman,” Bella glowed at her daughter.  “And judging by your appearance, you’re a bit better at it than Jake over there.”

Renesmee giggled and looked back at Jacob who scowled at Bella before relenting and walking to Bella and giving her a strong embrace. 

“I’ve missed you too Bella,” Jacob breathed.  “I’m hoping that your return means that you’ve been successful.”

“Yes,” Bella sighed. “But we also need to discuss Renesme’s transition to adulthood.  It sounds as though you’ve been offering some good tips for fighting.  We need to ensure she has a safe world to live in.”

“So, you were able to defeat the Volturi?” Jacob asked anxiously.

“It wasn’t easy, but yes,” Edward stepped into the conversation. “It was much simpler once we figured out a plan to divide them and isolate key fighters.  We took them out slowly, but at this point, they’ve all been eliminated.  The Volturi won’t be bothering our kind again.” 

Renesmee looked at her father pensively. “So, we are finally free to live in peace?”

“Yes,” Edward acknowledged. “You, my darling daughter, are free to do whatever and go wherever you wish.  No more hiding in the shadows.”

“Thank you,” Jacob signed. “She has been acting so anxious about this. Maybe now we can find a life of peace.”

“Indeed, I’m sure she will now,” Edward smiled.  “In fact, I don’t think you’ll need to worry about any vampires bothering your tribe from this point on.”

“Seriously?  I hope you are right,” Jacob smirked. “They have been taking their toll on our people and the pack hasn’t had a lot of time to rest.  By the way, have you two got anything to drink? I mean, I’d love a beer.”

“Sure, Jacob,” Edward replied. “I got some drinks in the cooler there for you.”

Jacob walked over and pulled out a bottle and pulled the cap off, taking a long swig.  “Thank you,” Jacob said.

“You’re welcome, you all have done a great job protecting Renesmee,” Bella said gratefully.  Jacob smiles and reaching into the cooler and pulls out a bag of animal blood for Renesmee. He tosses it to her, and she bites into it drinking it slowly.  The four sit down to talk about the past five years and catch up on everything it had happened since they’d last seen each other.

 

Jasper comes to a sudden stop at the edge of the forest, looking out toward the small village of the Quileute Reservation.  He sees a fire burning in one of the houses and walks toward it.  As he approaches, Emit comes out from behind the building with the limbs of humans and wolves in his arms. He tosses the body parts into the fire and looks up to see his brother approaching.

“How’d you make out Bro,” Emit asked.  “Looks like it went pretty well.”

“We’re good, Jacob is with Bella and Edward now,” Jasper grinned. “The rest won’t bother them.”

“Sweet,” Emit grins widely. “I’m sure they will all have a lot of fun.  We are all done here.  I was just burning the last of the wolves and their families now.  Did you save me anything?”

Jasper pulled Seth’s genitals from his bag and tosses them to Emit.  Emit laughs and plucks the second testicle from the skin pouch and chomps on it as he tosses the rest to the fire.

“Thanks, that was nice of you,” Emit said savoring the taste. “By the way, we saved Jake’s dad for you. Edward said that you had something for him?”

“Yup, I’ve got it right here,” Jasper patted the bag at his side. “If this works, then I’ll owe you twenty-bucks.”

Emit laughs loudly and waves Jasper over to follow him. The two walk toward a building to the north that is not on fire. 

Inside the cabin, Jasper and Emit walk up to a hooded man, sitting bound to a chair.  Emit reaches down to remove the hood and Jasper kneels down to look at Billy Black, his face a mutilated mess of blood, bone and shreds of skin.

“Hello Mr. Black,” Jasper smiles at the native American elder.  “It looks like you’ve been treated better than your friends and family. I believe we’ve shown a lot of kindness considering your status as chief of this tribe. I just wanted to take a moment to let you know that at this time, you and Jacob are the last of the Quileute people. The wolves have become too populous and would have only been a matter of time before you broke the treaty, so we broke it first.”

Billy silently looked at Jasper, fear welling up in his eyes. 

“I have something for you,” Jasper began to open the bag at his side. “It is an ancient mummified child. I believe it has come from a tomb of one of your Quileute ancestors, the son of the first wolf.”  Jasper pulled a small bundle from the bag and unwrapped it to reveal a decaying, dried fetus.  “Now we are going to see if we can break your curse.”

Billy looked horrified at the mummified fetus. “Wha… what… curse?”

“The curse that has been plaguing the bloodsuckers for centuries. The curse of the wolves.” Jasper pulled a tattered book from his bag. “We’ve discovered that there is just a bit of witchcraft that we can use to bring your suffering to an end. So, let’s see if we can make a little magic happen today, I think you’ll have what it takes.”

Just then, Alice and Rosalie walks into the cabin and stand next to Emit, who is standing behind Jasper. 

“Are we ready to get this over with,” Alice asked impatiently. 

“Yep, now is as good a time as any, Jasper replied.  He hands the book to Alice, who opens it up to a dogeared page.  She smiles and almost chokes on her laughter.

“Oh… my… I guess this might be more challenging than we thought,” Alice covers her mouth.  Jasper walks over and reads a page.

“Rosalie, how badly do you want this done?” Jasper asks. “Would you be willing to do this…” he points at the book…”to get rid of the wolves?”

Rosalie looks over his shoulder, laughs and then walks over to Billy. “Sure, this shouldn’t take too long.”  Rosalie pulls her shirt off and looks down at Billy’s battered face. She leans over him and unzips his jeans. She pulls out his penis and begins to suck on him.  Billy’s torso jerks and tries to pull away, but his legs won’t move or help and Emit grabs his arms to hold him still.  Rosalie continues to work on him, and his erection grows.

“She’s pretty good, huh,” Emit laughs.  Billy’s body begin to jerk and twitch and tense up. “I think he’s getting close,” Emit adds.

Jasper walks over to the scene with the fetus. Rosalie continues to suck him faster, stroking his erection up and down the length. Billy starts to groan, and Rosalie quickly backs up.  In a split second, Jasper slams the fetus down onto the tribal elder’s cock, penetrating the fetus’ body just as he orgasms, releasing a full load into the ancient mummy.  Billy’s orgasm continues and the four vampires back away, watching in fascination.

After a second, Billy grows still. The fetus mummy begins to deteriorate more quickly. It melts and dissolves onto Billy’s lap. Billy signs a deep breath then closes his eyes. Billy’s heart stops beating, and he goes limp in the chair.

“Cut off his head, and burn the remains,” Alice reads from the book.  Emit and Jasper grab the corpses and walk it out of the cabin to the nearest fire. They toss Billy’s body into the flames and watch a plume of red smoke billow up into the sky.

 

Jake takes a long swig of his beer and then shakes his head. He bends over and puts his hand on his knee.

“Holy shit,” Jacob says, choking on his words. “I don’t feel so well.”

“You are still a lightweight, Jake,” Bella laughs. “You haven’t even finished your first one.”

“Ha Bella,” Jacob snorts. “No this is different, I just feel empty right now… almost hungry, I don’t know.”

Edward looks at Bella with a resolute face. “It’s done,” he whispers to her.  Bella nods and with determination, she walks to Jacob to help him over to the couch.

“We should test it to be sure,” Bella says looking up to Edward.

“I’m sure telling him the truth would help us determine if it worked,” Edward urged.

“If what worked,” Jacob asked.

“Jacob,” Edward began. “After we destroyed the Volturi, we realized that there weren’t a lot of threats to vampires. Well, except one, the wolves.  So, we decided to eliminate the threat.  As I speak, your entire tribe and reservation is burning, we used your father and his blood and semen to break the curse of the wolves and more than likely, he is now dead.  If this is true, you will not be able to phase… anymore.  And Bella, Renesmee and I will now be safe.  That is the truth.”

Jacob looks stunned, He stares at Edward in shock. Edward stands up straight and smiles.  Jacob shakes his head and grits his teeth, growling, and Renesmee comes up behind him and grabs his arms, holding them behind his back.  Jacob gets angrier at this response and starts to try and fight against her, but his strength is gone. 

“Bella, what the fuck?” Jacob screams. “What the fuck are you doing?  I can’t phase!” He continues to fight against the much stronger Renesmee.  “Let go of me, you fucking bloodsuckers, I am going to kill you.”

“Jacob,” Edward says calmly. “We’re going to give you a choice. Either you can allow Bella to turn you into one of us, or you can die.” Bella stands next to Edward and smiles. “This is the only way Jacob and we’re only going to ask once.”

“I’d rather die than be anything like you,” Jacob spits at Edward.

“Fine,” Edward nods at Renesmee.  Renesmee pulls on Jacob’s arms. The flesh in his shoulders splits and his arms are torn from his body. Jacob screams and Bella comes over to him and leans down. 

“I’ll give you one other chance Jacob,” Bella pleads. Jacob breaths heavily, sweat beading down his face. 

“Turn me,” Jacob nods and pleads. “Turn me now, I don’t want to lose you or Renesmee.”

“I’m glad you said that Jake,” Bella smiled. She leans in toward his neck, sliding her hands down his chest.  Her head moves to his groin, where she grabs his scrotum and twists it from his body.  Jacob’s screams echo in the living area of the yacht.

Jacob watches as Bella stands and holds his scrotum up for Edward to see. She reaches into it and pulls out one of his testicles out and rolls it in her fingers.  She tosses it in the air and catches it in her mouth.  She chews it up and swallows it.  Jacob’s mouth opens in horror as he sees the former love of his life eating him. Bella walks over and pulls the second testicle out and holds it out at arm’s length. Renesmee leans over Jacob’s shoulder and opens her mouth for her mother to feed it to her.  Jacob cringes in pain as he watches the one person who he had trusted more than his own pack, take an active role in his own mutilation. 

Edward stood and approached the scene.  He came up behind Bella and embraced her from behind. Jacob watched through squinting eyes as Renesmee walked up next to Bella and Edward and joined in the embrace.

“We’re a real family again,” Edward said softly.  “It is always hard to lose a family pet, but I think it is his time.”  Bella and Renesmee backed away from Edward as he walked up to Jacob. 

“You were a good boy,” Edward laughed.  “But it is time to let you go.”  Edward reached up to Jacob’s face, grabbed his ear and pulled until his skin began to peel from his flesh.

“Now that you can’t phase, your useless,” Edward licked his lips and continued to peel Jacob’s skin from his head. 

Jacob’s cries continued to pierce the night sky as Emit, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice approached down the beach.  They stood side by side, listening to the screams from the yacht off shore.

“How long do you think Edward will torture him?” Alice asked.

“Edward won’t let him forget the wrongs that were done, and he won’t let him die until he regrets it,” Jasper looks to the moon and pulls Alice close to him. 

“This is for you Carlyle,” Emit says solemnly as he bows his head. “We will miss your guidance and your calm. But we had to meet violence with violence. Hopefully this resets things and we can live in peace.”

The four look up from the beach when the screams get louder. Edward carries Jacob to the deck of the yacht, Renesmee and Bella close behind. 

“You see Jacob, this is what the actions of you and your family have yielded,” Edward screams at Jacob. “If you do not realize the error of your ways, then realize that it doesn’t matter. You and your pack are dead.”

Jacob looks to the beach with tears in his eyes and sees the four vampires standing on the beach where he had stood not two hours ago. The night sky was alight with fire that began to overtake the forest behind them.  Jacob watched the fire destroy his home and village. 

Edward helps Bella and Renesmee into the small row boat, leaving Jacob on the yacht, broken and bleeding.  Edward rows to shore and the three join their Family on the beach. They turn to watch Jacob on the yacht.

“Good bye, Ole’ Yaller,” Jasper thickens his southern drawl.

The vampires begin to laugh uncontrollably as the yacht erupts in an explosion that throws shrapnel and waves to the shore. The yacht burns and sinks below the surface of the ocean.

 

Back at their home in Forks, the Cullen family walk down the driveway and around the house.  They walk towards the forest where three grave markers stand below a large tree trunk.  The names read “Carlyle Cullen”, “Esme Cullen”, and “Charles Swan”.  The family bow their heads and sit in the grass near the tombs.

“We will see you soon,” Bella speaks softly with a mourning gaze. “We’ll find a way to be rejoined with you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continue reading at your own risk...


End file.
